The Bonding of Vasile Satan
by The Moody writer
Summary: A oneshot between Vasile Satan, Grayfia Lucifuge and Lenea Lucifuge. contains smut. May write more chapters depending on response to the story. Please read and review. None under 16. No flaming.
1. Chapter 1

The bond BIO

This will be an OC-centric story which may be a oneshot or a story depending on the response to this story.

Main character: Vasile Satan

Wives: Grayfia Luciferge and Felicia Luciferge

**Vasile satan:**

appearance: 6ft 2inches. slightly muscular and toned body. Brown hair with red streaks. Golden pupils with glints of emerald. Hair rests on his shoulders.

age: appears to be 30

power: control over the powers of Purgatory. Signature move: Purgatory Purge

devil class: Satan class (Super devil)

family name: Satan

**Grayfia Lucifuge:**

appearance: Grayfia is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is usually seen wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. (From the wiki: wiki/Grayfia_Lucifuge)

additionally, she has a height of 5feet 8inches. With a large bust and a curvy body.

power: Mastery over Ice. also a master strategist

devil class: Ultimate-class

family name: Lucifuge

**Lenea Lucifuge:**

appearance: silver hair and silver eyes. height of 5 feet 9 inches. Has a slimmer build compared to her younger sister, tall and willowy. Usually wears a French maid uniform with her hair let down her back with a large white ribbon to keep it in place.

age: early 20s

power: time manipulation, control over ice

devil class: Ultimate-Class

family name:Lucifuge

All comments are appreciated and will be read. feel free to give me your thoughts on my character bio. For those OC haters, please dont flame. Constructive criticisms will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bond

_It was the 30th year into the war. The sky was as red as the brimstone earth below, bathed in blood. Thin white clouds streaked across the sky while sour drops of rain polluted with ashes and sulfur fell down towards the ground, a sign of the world itself crying and begging for the terrible war to end. However both sides, the old Satan faction and the new Satan faction still continued to fight. They had suffered tremendous losses in manpower. Their once large, powerful armies had been whittled to a mere few full regiments. The situation was dire, more so for the old Satan faction, which had lost one of their maous, Strauss Satan. Strauss Satan, an ultimate-class devil, had always been hesitatant with his decision to join the old Satan faction. His hesitancy had caused him when he was pitted against the two super devils, Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth, resulting in his destruction. Shocked and demoralised, the old Satan faction were in panic, searching for a new Satan classed devil to join them. The answer, which was discussed during a meeting between Rivezim Lucifer and the other Maou descendants, was Vasile Satan._

_Vasile Satan, the elder brother of Strauss Satan, a super devil in his own right but had decided to remain neutral in this conflict despite various visits by representatives of both factions including Serafall Sitri herself. Vasile Satan was an immensely powerful devil, more than his brother, more than Sirzechs Gremory himself. He was known for his God-Killing [Purgatory Purge] technique, which allowed him to ruthlessly destroy anything he so wished just by tearing the being or object apart with the forces in Purgatory. He who commanded the powers of Purgatory had only come out to fight when the Devils were almost defeated by the combined might of Azazel and God of the bible, who had signed a temporary treaty. Driven by anger due to seeing his family members and brother struck down or injured by God himself, Vasile had entered his Super devil mode, causing a gigantic portal which had sucked up God and some of his angels, tearing them up with the forces of purgatory in front of everyone, sealing himself a spot on the list of most powerful beings who had ever existed. After the decisive battle, Vasile had faded into obscurity, opting to have his brother be the link between him and the happenings of the world. _

_Right now, the Old Satan faction were pondering about asking Vasile satan to join their rank, gambling on the hope that the death of his brother would spur him into action. Finally, Rivezim Lucifer stood up and announced: "we will send a delegation to visit Vasile to tell him about his brother's death and persuade him to join the Old Satan faction. Meeting adjourned!" _

_The satan descendants all stood up and pushed in their chairs, leaving the room..._

_-Back in the Present-_

A magic circle slowly formed on the ground outside the wards and property of Castle Satan. The last standing stronghold of the original Satans. As the delegation approached, a guard called out: "Who goes there!"

"It is I, Rivezim Lucifer who approaches with a delegation of five guards. We mean no harm, only wishing to convey news of your lord's brother" Rivezim announced in a loud voice. There was a momentary pause before a terse reply came again, "Guards will be dispatched to escort you, do not make any violent moves or you will be killed. on the spot"

Soon, Well armed devils came out and removed all weaponry from the delgation, before closing ranks around the guests, escorting them into a grand receiving room, which was dimly lit.

"So its you again Rivezim" a silky smooth baritone voice reverberated around the hall, lulling the mean into a false sense of security. "What matters regarding my brother do you wish to take up with me?"

"My deepest condolence Vasile Satan. Your Brother has been killed in battle bvy the 2 super satans Sirzechs and Ajuka. We have brought your brothers body with us along wit-" Rivezim's next words were silenced when a strong hand gripped him around his throat, lifting him up into the air.

"What did you SAY!" The voice, now harsh rang out around the hall, causing shivers to run down the devils' back. A growing sense of forebidding covered all the audience. From within a large aura of death and anger rushed out, smothering and covering the people in the hall.

"Vasile, your brother was brutally killed by Sirzechs and Ajuka of the anti-satan faction during his moment of indecision" Rivezim calmly stated.

Roaring with anger, Vasile threw Rivezim into a pillar in the wall beforfe rushing to his brother's coffins. Ripping the cover off, Vasile stroked his brother's hair while tears welled up in his eyes. Rivezim stood up at the side. he brushed his clothes before saying sympathetically, "If you wish to avenge your brother's death please contact us and we will help you on your path, Thank you for your audience"

After saying that, the delegation left a sobbing Vasile and his brother's corpse alone. "stop!" Vasile roared. "i will be at your headquarters tomorrow, i do not need to think any further on my decision" Letting a sly smile break out on his face, Rivezim bowed "we thank you for your support Vasile" before turning away and walking out of Castle Satan, rushing to tell the good news that there would be a new champion for the old satan faction.

_Lucifer Castle in Lilith_

" Felicia! Grayfia! Our lord has requested our presence!" Euclid Lucifuge shouted as he stalked along the corridor. Lucifer Castle was a construction of elegance and grandness. It was built as an icon and homage to the satan who represented Pride. What better residence to honour his name then the pride of lilith. The castle with its high and mighty walls encircled a large castle surrounded by well-manicured lawns, outbuildings and even a sports facility. The lucifuge Family had always lived to serve the Great Lucifers. They had been forced to relocate to the Lucifer castle after the Lucifuge stronghold was destroyed by the anti-satan faction. Along the beautiful halls Lucifer castle, 2 ladies walked elegantly sided by side, both with a demure stance and the younger sister trailing behind her sister by a bit

"We are on our way brother, no need to shout" Felicia said, trying to placate her brother. Together, the Lucifuge siblings walked into the throne room, bowing and kneeling before their master Rivezim Lucifer.

"Rise My loyal subjects. Today is a day to celebrate. Felicia, Grayfia, you are to pack your bags and leave for Castle Satan. Euclid, escort them" Rivezim commanded. Shocked, Felicia looked up and questioned "What is the purpose of these orders my Lord. I was not aware that Vasile Satan had joined our ranks." Rivezim smiled, "I have just met with Vasile and he has agreed to join our ranks after i ...twisted the truth of his brother's demise. You and your sister, grayfia, are to bond with him, furthering sealing his loyalty and also to sweeten the deal"

Looking up with a gasp, Grayfia's lips trembled but she accepted her master's order, as was the job of a proud Lucifuge. Felicia frowned but stil bowed, before leaving the throne room with her sister in tow, while Euclid and Rivezim continued to converse.

_**In Grayfia's and Felicia's room**_

Grayfia sunk down to her knees in depression. She may have initially felt excited with being able to bond with someone as powerful as Vasile, but she felt a sense of fear and nervousness in her orders. She was a young pure-blooded devil, barely 17 years old, on the cusp of womanhood, she was afraid. Her fears were assuaged when she felt Felicia's arms gently wrapping about her shoulders, pressing her head gently into her sister's bosom. It was in that moment when Grayfia let her tears fall, crying her fears and insecurity into her sister's embrace.

"Hush Grayfia, We must do our our duty. Do not falter, i will always protect you, for I am your older sister" Felicia said soothingly while rubbing her shoulders. "Now wipe away your tears and brighten up your face, for the time to meet our new master has dawned upon us" Saying so, Felicia carefully lifted her sister into a chair, before using a warm towel to wipe away her tears and plait her hair into her favoured french braids. _She is too young to be subjected to this_, Felicia thought sadly, while looking at Grayfia trying to wrestle her emotions under control, mustering up her usual emotionless mask. Felicia herself had been shocked by the sudden news but was relieved. All her life, she had known that she would have to bond with other devils, however she did not wish to bond with masters as cruel as Rivezim. Thankfully , Rivezim had not cared for any of the Lucifuge Ladies, preferring to commit himself into the civil war. _At least My new master may be a nicer person_ She thought to herself hopefully.

Finishing her task, Felicia called for servants to transport their belongings to the carriage before leading her sister to the gates of the castle. Sitting in the carriage with her sister's hands in her lap and Euclid seating up front with the coachman, Felicia travelled towards her new future...

**AN:**

**Coming up next would be the bonding which i promise you will be relatively steamy. hahahaha. Sorry for this late update. Schoolwork has really did me in. Hopefully i did not lose too many readers. Stay tuned for the next update of the bonding of Vasile satan.**

**BTW, if anyone has a better suggestion of a title, please tell me! :) see you all!**


End file.
